In theses days, designed and practiced are various kinds of systems where it is possible to pay a charge for service or a price of product by virtual money which is called electronic money. The field of amusement system is not exception. For example, designed is a charge payment system for amusement facilities where electronic money information such as the balance of electronic money is read out from an IC card which a player owns, and the electronic money information is updated and written into the IC card so that a predetermined play charge is subtracted from the electronic money, and thereby a game play is permitted within a play charge (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2008-257518, Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2007-79643, and Patent Literature 3: JP-A-2006-94877